one body, two minds
by margomikina
Summary: What would you do when you find out that your mind is not entirely your own? when you realize your own mind gets invaded by someone who was supposedly sleeping inside of you ever since your birth? Someone that you admire? Learn the story about a girl who finds out she has to share her life with a noxian and has to find all the other champions in order to obtain peace.
1. Chapter 1 - The challange

Drip drop.

Drip drop.

Drip drop.

That was the sound the rain made against the glass window. The window was a part of a large building. It looked new and modern, with many more windows lining it's sides. It was a school, known as Heerbeeck College. The school had quite a reputation, being one of the best school in the area. That's what everyone thought...

For a few people the school was a complete hell. If you didn't find a group of friends and acted all snobby, you did not belong there. It was a school where the rich people had the best life, for they bribed their fellow classmates. They'd cast out the ones that didn't 'belong' there. You'd think that the teachers would help the ones that were cast out, but they did nothing about them. In fact, they participated in the taunting, but only slightly so.

One person who thought like that was a girl, looking out the classroom window that the rain was dripping on. The girl had brown hair that reached just past her shoulders. She sat at the window seat, isolated from the rest in the classroom, who were very loud as they talked. The teacher sat at her desk, ignoring the screaming and rambling students as she worked on her own things. The blue-eyed girl stared outside with a dreamy and almost longing gaze, wanting nothing more than to get out there and dance in the rain. She had always loved the rain, it was so peaceful and could just let her mind slip away and imagine all kinds of things. She was doing just that, imagining as if she were someone else. Someone that was confident about themselves, but still kind to others. That's who she wanted to be. Someone beautiful, someone who people looked up to instead of down. Someone who could help others... protect them.

The girl sighed. Of course that would never happen. She was a failure in life, like everyone told her. 'you're a failure' 'go rot somewhere else' they told her. She heard these things daily, and to this point she didn't care any longer. She wanted to be alone, in her room, playing on her computer or playing with her pets. She lived on a farm. She had 2 horses and 2 cats. They were one of the few friends she had.

Don't get me wrong, the girl didn't live the worst life ever. She had her family, who was still kind to her. Ever since her mother left her at the age of 13, her father and her had become extremely close to the point where they have become inseparable. Her pets loved her also. Every time she got home the horses would greet her with an excited whinny, and her cats would run to her asking for a pet on the head. That was the only place she could feel happy. At home.

And of course, not to forget, her best friend, Debbie. If she hadn't been there she might have become depressed. They have been through a lot together, and they have become amazing friends.

But, back to the story at hand. The girl was left to her own thoughts that were wandering to several places. The places she wanted to visit in her life after she had finished studying to become a nurse. She already knew a lot about nursing wounds, more than a 17 year old should. She had always been interested in it.

Her thoughts were interrupted when someone tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around with a confused look only to be met with the snobby face of possibly the meanest girl in the whole school. Jessica.

''hey, shitface'' she said in her snobby tone. The girl had long blond hair, with quite a pretty face and a curvy body to match. She was beautiful, and boys swooned over her. That's why she had a new boyfriend nearly every week. The girl sighed again. ''What do you want, Jessica?'' she asked annoyed as she slumped in her seat. Jessica huffed at her attitude, but didn't say anything about it now.

''hmph. We've heard about a rumor about the school. It seems tha-'' but she was rudely interrupted. ''Do I look like I care about rumors?'' The girl said. Yes, she was annoyed. And when she's annoyed she gets all snobby. She placed her head on top of her hands which were resting on the desk.

Jessica grit her teeth. She was used to be treated with respect, not being talked back to. ''Listen here, slut. There is a rumor that there is a ghost in the school'' ''so?'' ''so, we want you to check it out'' ''no'' ''what do you mean no?!'' Jessica yelled, attracting the attention of the others in the class for a brief second. ''I don't believe in ghost stories'' the girl simply stated. That's when Jessica smirked. ''what if take …. this?'' she said and she snatched the laptop that was resting in the bag of the girl. ''hey give that back!'' she yelled, enraged. ''you want it back? Then you better be at the school tonight at midnight'' the girl taunted. ''What's in it to you? Why do you care about a stupid ghost?'' Jessica smirked again, happy that she knew something the other girl didn't. ''I'll worry about that. Now... you just make sure you'll be here tomorrow. Else I won't give your precious little laptop back... Mandy'' she spoke her name tauntingly. ''why you little-…'' Mandy was about to send some colorfull words towards the blond but she was halted when the bell rang.

Jessica quickly stuffed the laptop in her bag and ran out the door, followed by her blond lackeys. ''you little bitch!'' Mandy yelled after her. She had to get her laptop back. That thing was her life. It was one of the few things that made her happy. She loved gaming, but without a laptop that'd be hard. Besides, all her schoolwork was on that laptop. The female grit her teeth. ''Guess I have no choice'' She had considered going to the police to get her laptop back by force, but she figured that would get her family in trouble. After all, Jessica's family had quite a bit of power, and she could ruin her father's job.

And so she decided she'd just go there at night. there probably wasn't a ghost anyway, so what was there to worry about?


	2. Chapter 2 - dark places

**last time**

**And so she decided she'd just go there at night. there probably wasn't a ghost anyway, so what was there to worry about?**

It was midnight. The moon was shining high above the trees that lined the school. The school looked even more eerie than it did when it was day time. The wind picked up, causing the brown hair of the girl to fly in the wind. Mandy, the girl who was on the point of entering the building, was accompanied by 3 other girls. The group of 4 people stood outside the entrance of the dark school that was supposedly haunted. ''well... go on'' once of the blond girls said. She tried not to show it, but she shivered. She didn't think the school she knew so well could look so haunted. She thought the rumors were a fluke, but now she was actually starting to believe them.

Mandy looked up at the building. She wore casual clothing consisting of a brown t-shirt, a thick brown vest and jeans. Her blue eyes closed as she took a deep breath. She too could feel a small spark of fear in her heart. She didn't want to enter, but she had to. She had to show that she didn't fear anything. She was tough, and she'd show them all how tough she could be. Maybe this was her chance to become a little more popular.

With that thought in mind she opened the door. The door opened with a loud creak of protest. Did it always make that sound? A shiver ran up Mandy's spine as she thought about it. She swallowed the lump in her throat that had started to form. She looked back, only to see that the other 3 had backed away and stood a good distance away. The girl took another deep breath before closing the door behind her with a soft bang. The condition was that she stayed inside for at least an hour. If she managed that, she'd have proven that she was tough and that there was no such thing as a ghost.

Now that she stood there, she had second thoughts about this 'quest'. Did she really want to do this? She had a bad feeling crawling up in her stomach. One that would make you cringe and turn right around. but Mandy decided to stay. Be it either because of stubbornness or the fact that she didn't want to be called a coward or chicken. She could hear a small voice in the back of her head tell her to go deeper. And so, she swallowed her fear and headed down the halls.

The halls looked even worse than she imagined. All classrooms were dark, and she could swear she could see something move in some of them. She told herself that she was just imagining it. After all, ghosts did not exist, and so she refused to turn back. She was already in too deep anyway.

Again that voice in the back of her head told her something. ''don't be a pussy'' it said in a taunting tone. Mandy shook her head. She must be going crazy. Maybe it was her own consciousness telling her not to back off, because the urge to turn tail and run out screaming was very tempting

Suddenly, she could hear something in the distance. It sounded like the wind. She turned around to see what it was but she was only met with harsh wind. Her hair whipped around her and she had to narrow her eyes so it wouldn't hurt. Even with her eyes narrowed, she could see something move in the distance. At the end of the hall, she swore she saw a small glimmer, a reflection of something shiny. She shivered at the thought. Surely that must've been the reflection of the moon on a window or something of the like. But she couldn't keep the thoughts away of the possibility that it might have been something else. A terrified shiver ran up her spine. In her fear she practically ran into one of the nearby classrooms and hid in the corner. There she sat down and closed her eyes.

Alright. deep breaths.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

Thump...

Thump...

Thump...

Mandy knew that could not be the sound of her raging heartbeat. Her breath got stuck in her throat as she realized what the sound was. Footsteps...

Thump...

Thump...

Thump...

they sounded like something big and they were getting closer. Her calm heart started raging once more and her eyes widened. Her mind started to race, questions racing in her mind like a train. Who else could be here at this hour? It definitely didn't sound like a ghost. And what was that weird scraping sound she heard? It sounded like metal was scraping against the wall.

She looked frantically around the classroom. Almost the entire hallway was surrounded by windows, so she could look out what was going on in the hall. But she wished she didn't. The footsteps were incredibly close. But as they did get closer they slowed down. Finally, they seemed to stop nearby. She could tell it was in the hall, just out of her sight. ''stop shivering'' that little voice said in the back of her head. She wanted to listen to it, but she just couldn't. She didn't know who or what was in the hall, and she'd rather not know. She'd rather have it leave.

After a few moments of silence the footsteps sounded again. 1 footstep. 2 footsteps. 3 footsteps. And then she could see what it was. It was dark, so she couldn't see much. But it was standing in the hall, and she could see it through the window. Her breath got stuck in her throat in fear as she laid eyes on it. It was definitely not human, judging by it's enormous size. It was hunched over and the hump on his back looked enormous. She couldn't see much for the windows were high off the ground so she could only see the upper part of it's body.

It stopped again. Mandy closed her eyes out of fear. She was afraid what'd happen if it saw her. It looked like something that would eat her up alive. She could hear it breathe. It was loud and ragged, as if he had trouble breathing. Finally, she could hear it's footsteps again as it walked away. Opening her eyes she could see it disappear further into the hall. Knowing that she was safe, she let out the breath that she was holding. She pushed herself more into the corner. So there was a monster here. She had to leave! ''stay and fight!'' the voice demanded. But she shook her head violently. She definitely did not want to stay. She'd definitely be eaten alive. no, she had to get out at all cost.

She stood up shakily. Due to the fear her arms felt like jelly, so she used the wall for support. She closed her eyes to try and calm down her heart.

''I've found you''

Her eyes snapped open only to be met with 2 red ones. She let out a loud yelp. How did it find her?! How didn't she hear it?!

''I will take pleasure in eating you''

She screamed. It opened it's big mouth, the stench of flesh meeting her nostrils. This was what she feared. How did it find her? she did not know. But she did know that it was the end.

Or at least she thought

She felt herself move, but she did not do it on her own. In a flash she was behind the creature. From her new position she could see that it had wings on it's back, much like the ones you'd see on a bug. another shiver ran up her spine, but this one was because the wind carried by her bare skin. Wait a minute... she looked down and saw that her clothes had changed. She was now wearing long black leather pants, tons of small kunai lining her waist. Her top was short and with an open belly. She also noted that she held 2 short swords in her hand. ''what in the world...''

But she didn't have time to think about what this was all about. The creature turned around, and it looked angry. Drool was dripping down from it's mouth. ''well well well. What a surprise'' it said. as it studied her. ''I have come to take your head, fool'' Why did Mandy say that?! it just popped out of her mouth before she realized it! Why did she have to be so damn reckless?!

''quite the mouth for a girl'' it said. Mandy growled at this. The beast suddenly disappeared right in front of her eyes. She gasped and took a few steps back, when she bumped into something. Instead of looking behind her to see what it was, she jumped forward in a roll, and barely managed to avoid the large claws the creature held. Since when did she become so agile? What has happened?! so many questions left unanswered. ''Just leave this to me, pipsqueak'' Mandy, or more like Mandy's mouth, said.

Mandy was offended, but she dismissed that thought when the creature charged again. She jumped up to avoid it's claws, and she drew one of her blades and embedded it in it's neck. The creature screamed out in pain as it took a few steps back from her. Black blood oozed out of the wound. It growled as it looked down at her.

This time she made the move. She appeared behind him, drawing another one of her blades. She wanted to strike at him while his back was turned, but the creature turned around lightning fast and struck her instead. She jumped away just in time so she wouldn't get pierced by it's claws. Instead, she only scratched her arm. The wound was still deep, and it was bleeding heavily. This would really slow them down.

She clutched her arm and winced. ''What the hell is going on?'' she asked herself in her head, as she couldn't get herself to talk. ''I told you to stay quiet'' her mouth said.

The creature moved in again, and the girl knew they wouldn't be able to move out of the way in time. She wanted to close her eyes, but couldn't and now she had to watch as the creature moved in for the kill.


	3. Chapter 3 - what now?

**last time:**

**The creature moved in again, and the girl knew they wouldn't be able to move out of the way in time. She wanted to close her eyes, but couldn't and now she had to watch as the creature moved in for the kill.**

For the second time that day, Mandy could see her life flashing before her eyes. Her heart really couldn't take much, and this was the drop. She was sure that this time it really was over.

She screamed as she felt a sharp pain in her left shoulder. hot thick liquid traveled down her arm and she sank through her knees with a groan. She clutched her shoulder and closed her eyes tightly in pain. When she reopened them she was looking up at the creature. Finally realizing what it was. ''Kha'zix...'' she mumbled.

The creature merely stared at her. It made no movements to attack her anymore. ''your body is weak, wimp'' the voice in her head said. ''Katarina...'' Mandy mumbled. She did not know why they were here, and she didn't care. She was so light headed. She just wanted to sleep... She fell down onto the ground and blacked out even before her head hit the ground.

…

…

voices

She heard voices

''possible coma... blood loss'' She could only hear small parts of sentences.

A door closed.

She opened her eyes a tiny bit, but instantly closed them as bright light hit them. The light was moved away, and she slowly opened her eyes again. Her eyes adjusted quickly. Where was she? The ceiling was white, she could see that much through her half opened eyes. Moving them around the room, she found out that everything was white.

The only thing hat wasn't white was a figure sitting by the bed. He did not seem to have noticed her waking up, for he was staring at a piece of paper in his hand. She moved to rub her eyes, but stopped as she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. The pain triggered her memory. That's right... Last night... She met Kha'zix and Katarina. But how? They were supposed to be fictional.

Finally the boy seemed to notice her. ''You're awake'' he mumbled before setting the piee of paper on the dresser. She simply nodded, not sure what to say or do. ''I'm sure you must want an explanation'' She nodded again. She examined the boy. She did recognize him. She has seen him a couple times at her school. He was one of the seniors in his last year. She just couldn't recall his name. He had spiky black hair and brown eyes. He was quite well build too. Not extreme muscle, but you could see he was no pushover.

He rubbed his chin. ''I think it is best if we talk about this at some other place'' he mumbled as he rubbed his chin. ''The doctor said you could leave, but you shouldn't strain your shoulder too much'' She nodded again. he chuckled. ''is that the only thing you can do?'' Mandy thought about it and then shook her head as a 'no'.

He held out a hand and she took it with her good arm. He helped her out of the bed. The girl looked down at herself. Her entire left arm and shoulder were bandaged. She wore a white shirt instead of her own. She looked at the man and sighed. ''Let's just go. I don't want to stay here any longer''

Just as she said that the door burst open and her father stormed in. ''Mandy!'' he said almost angrily. ''what in the world has happened to you?!'' he nearly yelled. The female cringed at his tone. Even though she loved him, she was almost afraid of him when he was angry. He was 60 years old with black extremely short hair. For someone that was so old he had quite some muscle on his arms.

''Dad I... I can explain'' she mumbled. He nodded frantically. ''yes yes. But let's get you home first, honey. We'll talk there and... who's this?'' he turned to the man. The boy looked at Mandy before speaking. ''My name is Jim, sir. I was the one who took her to the hospital'' Her father nodded and smiled slightly. ''well then you are coming with us. Here, let me help you'' with the help of her father and Jim, Mandy managed to get out of the bed and into the car.

When they arrived home she was helped out of the car by her father and he brought her inside bridal style. He placed her down on the couch as Jim and her father sat on the chairs. ''now... if one of you could please explain'' her father started.

Jim cleared his throat as he leaned forward. ''well you see. There was this girl in Mandy's class that challenged her to go into the school at night. She bribed her by taking her laptop. She went in but when she went down a flight of stairs she fell down and fell on top of metal, which cut her arm'' he explained. It seemed like a believable story. There was a small construction going on in the school, so that would explain the metal. How he knew about Jessica she did not know, but she was glad he did.

''that little wench'' her father mumbled, not even asking why Jim would be there at such a late hour. ''I'm just glad that you are alright, Mandy. But Jessica will hear about this. As will the school. I am taking you off of it. That school is nothing for you'' he said. He had always urged her to stay in class and get good grades, but this changed his opinion. ''I should have listened to you. You didn't like the teachers or your classmates'' he mumbled to himself. ''it's fine, dad...''.

Jim looked at Mandy, a sense of urgency in his eyes. ''Father, I am going upstairs to rest'' she said. Jim stood up. ''I'll stay with you'' her father nodded. ''alright. If you need anything just call me''

Once upstairs, Mandy laid down on the bed, completely exhausted. ''speak'' she demanded. Jim sat down on the only chair in her room. ''where should I start?'' he said nervously to himself as he combed a hand through his short hair. ''What am I?'' she suggested.

Jim took a deep breath and looked at her worriedly. ''I'm sure you must have heard of the game, League of Legends. Well it seems that all of the champions in the game have come here and imbedded themselves into newborn children. Us... I don't know much, but I do know that. I'm pretty sure that you have Katarina inside of you, and by the looks of it, she had only awakened recently''

''and then I am guessing you must be Kha'zix?'' it was more of a statement than a question. He nodded solemnly. A few moments of silence passed as both of them were lost in thought. ''why didn't I die back then? I was sure he was going to take me...'' she mumbled to herself. Jim looked up. ''I managed to take control long enough to misdirect the attack so It only got your shoulder. Believe me, he was aiming for your heart'' another moment of silence.

''I am sorry for what I did to you'' he mumbled. Mandy looked up surprised. ''Kha'zix and I don't entirely agree on things yet. I can't control him and at night, when he is the strongest, he takes over for some 'free time' as he calls it'' he squeezed his fists. ''You shouldn't blame yourself. I was stupid enough to get bribed by that bitch Jessica'' she smiled at Jim as she sat up. ''I don't blame you. In fact, I am quite impressed. At least now my life won't be as boring anymore'' she mumbled the last part. He chuckled and agreed.

She could hear footsteps on the stairs and soon her father came in. ''Mandy, I have a letter for you. And Jim... I don't know how but I think this is yours'' he said as he passed a letter to each of them. She looked it over. it said: Legend High on the front. They both raised an eyebrow and looked at each other. Then they opened the letter and read it:

_Greetings Summoner,_

_We have been informed that there had been an accident near your town and that you two hold one of the champions of the league of legends. Hereby we would like to inform you that you have been invited to stay at the league high, a school for people like you. We have arranged everything for you departure and we expect you shortly. There will be a warm welcome waiting for you at our school._

''Well that was a good explanation'' she mumbled sarcastically. She saw that a plane ticket was attached to the letter. She looked up at Jim. ''what do you think?'' ''I think we should give it a try...''


	4. Chapter 4 - the school

**last time:**

**''Well that was a good explanation'' she mumbled sarcastically. She saw that a plane ticket was attached to the letter. She looked up at Jim. ''what do you think?'' ''I think we should give it a try...''**

''so...'' The female said. ''this is it'' Jim finished. They looked up at the enormous building from the gate that seperated them. It looked like an ordinary school, so she really wondered if it really was what she hoped it was. After all, she wanted to find out more about what had happened to her, and an explanation. She adjusted the bag on her back so it wouldn't cut into her shoulder. ''Move it, wimp'' Katarina said in the back of her mind.

Mandy had talked to her father about the invitation to another school. He was skeptical at first, but when she told him that this way it'd be easier to find a school he thought about it. After some long... discussions he finally agreed. He knew it was a school that was on the other side of the country, and so she had to leave her home. The only reason he did agree was that she would come visit him as often as she could.

The school was big, only a few windows lining the outer walls. There were 2 other small buildings that stood at the side, as well as a

They stood there for a few moment, taking in the sight and thinking about what to do next. their unspoken question was answered when they were spoken to. ''hey you two? Don't you know that this is forbidden territory?'' a female asked. She had white hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a light red shirt with cut shoulders and a short white skirts under it. To say the least, she was showing quite a bit of skin.

The two looked at each other before looking back at the girl. ''we are the new students'' Jim finally said. The girl's eyes widened and she dashed forward, grabbing both their hands and shaking them furiously. ''Oh! So you two were the ones expected! It's a pleasure meeting you. My name is Flora'' Both of them introduced themselves awkwardly. ''well why don't we go inside? I'm sure everyone would love to meet you!'' Flora said happily. Before they could protest, the hyper girl practically dragged them closer towards the gates.

But the problem was, she did not stop. She walked right towards the gates but they did not open, but the girl did not stop. Finally, when they were almost about to walk right into it the girl moved right through, dragging the two behind them. They too moved right through as if there was nothing there. Both of them looked behind them to see what was going on, but the gate was still there.

They were dragged all the way to the door. This time, she let go and opened it the normal way. The inside was definitely not what she expected. red carpet lined the floor and stairs. There was one giant staircase in front of them which split up at the end to the left and right, leading up to the second floor. There were 5 large double oak doors. 2 in the back, 1 as the entrance. and one at each side. Mandy whistled. It looked more like a mansion than a school.

The girl almost skipped to the left side door, opening it and motioning them over. When they looked inside they found something that looked like a dining hall. It looked like a king's dining hall, with a chandelier and a long table with a red table cloth. It was amazing. Both Jim and Mandy stared with their mouths agape. ''not bad...'' Katarina said in the back of her mind

There were several people there. She noticed that there were 2 champions among them rather than all of the being strangers. She could see Draven and Fiora, talking together at the very end of the table. A few seats away there were 3 women and 1 man happily chatting. At the very end of the gigantic table sat a lone boy, eating his meal quietly. Mandy studied all of them.

''come, come!'' Flora said happily and dragged them over to the group of 4. They all smiled at them as they approuched. The 3 took a seat on the benches beside was possibly the only thing that wasn't royal like. ''guys, these are the 2 new students. This is Jim and Mandy''

''This is Jacob'' she said, pointing to the only man. he looked quite old. Probably around the age of 40 by the looks of it. Mandy could not help but noticed the big watch he held on his wrist. He nodded politely. He had short brown hair that was turning grey at some points. His yellow eyes were slightly glazed over to only add to the old looking appearance. ''His champion is Zilean''

''This is Anna'' The girl smiled kindly. She had a kind face and a fragile body. She had blond hair pulled back in two pig tails. She waved slightly at them. ''She is a mute, so she can't talk'' Anna's smile turned a little bit sad as she nodded. ''Her champion is obviously Sona'' She placed a hand on Anna's shoulder to console her.

''This is Amber'' She pointed at the smallest girl of all of them. She wasn't extremely small, but definitely smaller than the rest. She had short red hair and freckles lining her cheeks, along with a pair of goggles on her head. ''Her champion Is Tristana''

''This is Grace'' she said, pointing to the last one. The girl had long black hair and a purple hippy hat on her head. her expression said she was an adult, but her body looked too young. Probably around 20. She sat neatly on her seat, and she nodded with a smile. ''Nice to meet you'' ''her champion is Caitlyn''

''and I am Lux'' Flora said happily as she pointed at herself. She seemed very bubbly, just like Lux. She suddenly widened her eyes and gasped. ''oh my...! I forgot to introduce you to the headmasters! Quick! come with me!'' Once again they were dragged away to one of the double doors at the other end of the room. She stopped in front of them and knocked. After a few moments she opened them and motioned them to come in.

They obliged and headed into the large room. instead of it looking like an office it looked more like a strategy room, judging by all the maps on the tables and walls. Around the center table, one that was entirely round and many MANY maps thrown all over the table stood 3 figures. They all turned around as the door was opened, looking at them confused.

Swain, Jarvan and Heimerdinger stood around the table, all looking at them. ''w-… we are the new students'' Mandy mumbled as she looked down at her shoes. ''ah. yes, I have heard that you would come. Please, take a seat'' the strong and muscular voice of Jarvan said. he was entirely clad in his armor, which was strange. What was more strange that they appeared in their own forms, and not any other human.

Mandy and Jim sat down on the 2 chairs that lined the table as well as the other 3. ''You must really want an explanation'' The high voice of Heimerdinger asked. The two nodded excitingly. ''well. Let's not jump around the facts. You both have a champion of the league inside of you. As do others. We are trying to find all of those champions in order for us to go back'' Swain explained. ''and to maintain peace in this world'' Jarvan corrected, looking at Swain angrily.

Heimerdonger stood up and pointed at one of the map. It was a map of the entire world, a few dots linked out. ''These are the places we have found the champions. There are still 105 we need to find. That is why we created the league high. Here, the hosts can learn to cope with their champion and when that happens, they can help find the others'' He explained as he pointed at several locations. ''we have several readings of activity all over the world, so there is more than enough to do''

Jarvan stood up as well. ''Heimerdinger has created some helpful technology over the years that may help you with your studies. You may use them as you please. Jim, I assign Grace as your tutor. With her traps she will be able to subdue you if you were to get out of hand. She already knows that she is to be your tutor, and she will be waiting outside for you'' He turned to Mandy, who suddenly found her shoes extremely interesting.

''Mandy, you will be accompanied by Logan'' Jarvan was about to say something more when he was interupted by Swain. ''He will be waiting for you outside.'' The two of them nodded as Jarvan looked at him confused. They walked out the door, but Mandy waited. She turned around and smiled. ''Thank you for taking us in. We appreciate it'' She spoke before leaving the door.

There were a few moments of silence before Swain suddenly laughed. It wasn't maniacally, but also not friendly. ''That girl doesn't know what she's getting herself into. I wonder how Katarina will react to the boy'' He said to his 2 fellow 'partners'. ''Swain. We have created a temporary alliance, but that does not mean I agree with you actions. we don't know how this will unfold'' Jarvan said sternly as he leaned his hands on the table. Swain shrugged. ''Let me have my little fun. This human is already straining me with his 't tell me yours doesn't'' Swain said. ''Me and my host have come to terms with each other'' Jarvan stood straight. Indeed, he and his human could get along just fine, unlike some of the champions. He feared that not all of them could get even with their hosts. Especially not people from noxus or the void. He feared what would happen if they were let loose...


	5. Chapter 5 - training

**last time:**

**There were a few moments of silence before Swain suddenly laughed. It wasn't maniacally, but also not friendly. ''That girl doesn't know what she's getting herself into. I wonder how Katarina will react to the boy''**

Mandy and Him had separated as soon as they got outside. Grace, the host of Caitlyn, was already waiting outside the door and seemed more than happy to take him towards one of the classrooms where he could study. Mandy on the other hand hadn't met her tutor yet. The only thing she knew about him was that his name was Logan, and that's about it. She didn't know what he looked like, or who his champion was for that matter.

She sat on the end of the dining table. The rest had already left to go on their studies. and here she sat, still waiting to meet the one who was supposed to teach her how to control Katarina. ''you will never control me, wimp. I will never negotiate with someone like you'' The voice of Katarina echoed in the back of her head. She sighed. Was she supposed to work with a noxian? She thought they would do whatever they wanted. That they were cold hearted killers. she could hear Katarina scoff at her thoughts, though she did not say anything to deny it.

''hey'' a soft but demanding voice came. Mandy looked up surprised. Leaning against one of the pillars stood a boy. He wore a purple hoodie with it's hood pulled up and blue baggy sweat pants. He had his arms crossed as he looked at her. She couldn't see his entire face, but she could see his lips which were pressed into a thin life and yellow eyes under the rim of his hoodie. She recognized him as the man who sat on the other side of the table. She got shivers up her spine just from looking at him. ''What?'' she asked almost annoyed. She had to wait for nearly an hour, and now this guy came towards her for who knows what.

The boy stayed quiet, as if to tell her she should know what he came for. Finally, Mandy understood. ''So you are my tutor?'' she asked. The man merely nodded. He pushed himself off of the pillar and started walking. Mandy sighed and banged her head upon the table. Finally she stood up and followed after him. ''interesting'' Katarina mused in her head.

They walked through a hall that seemed to be extremely long. The hall was lined with many doors, all of them with a label on them. 'void', 'noxus', 'piltover', 'bandle city', 'demacia', 'shadow isles', 'jungle', etc. 'they must be the entrance to the dorms...' Mandy thought to herself. She heard a door open and close, and she realized that her tutor had walked through them.

as she passed through the door she realized that it led outside, and that she was now standing on what looked like a training field. Several dummies were scattered across the dirt field, all with target marks on the head, legs, arms and torso. weapons stood against a weapon rack. There was a running course behind it. There also stood a small building nearby that was probably full of equipment.

The male stood in the middle of the circle. ''You must be Logan, right? My tutor?'' she asked him. He looked up at her and nodded. Finally she could see his face. His face was well build, a nice jawline along with cheekbones. A small beard was growing on his chin, though it looked like it was shaved neatly. What stood out the most of his appearance were his eyes. They were a striking yellow, and Mandy could not help but stare into them. From everything she imagined him to be, she never thought that he would be this... handsome.

She could hear Katarina chuckle in the back of her mind. ''Oh, shut up'' Mandy mumbled to her. Logan merely stared at her as she had her small staring contest. Mandy coughed and straightened up. ''In order to bond with your champion and make them accept you, you have to know what they do. Katarina is an expert in throwing knives and quick movements. In order to understand her, you will have to understand her technique'' Logan explained. The woman couldn't help but notice how deep and muscular his voice was. ''Oh come on. Are you still in puberty?'' Katarina complained.

Mandy simply ignored Katarina and nodded towards Logan. Logan passed her a throwing knife that looked similar to Katarina's from behind his back. He stepped aside and pointed at one of the dummies. Mandy took on what she assumed was a combat stance. Her feet were slightly moved away from each other, she held one arm behind her and the other one she held the blade in front of her by the blade. She had seen many people do it in movies and games, so she assumed this was how it was supposed to go. She tried to aim, dancing the blade in her fingers before moving to throw it. She hissed as the blade cut in her fingers.

She held her hand and looked as a small line of blood trickled down her finger. Looking at her target, she noticed that she hadn't hit it. In fact, the knife was lying on the floor behind it. Talon retrieved another blade from behind his back and threw it at her. ''Don't throw like that unless you are wearing gloves, or that will happen''. Mandy frowned. He knew she would cut herself and yet he didn't stop her? Sadistic little bastard. She bit on her tongue so she wouldn't throw the insult at him.

She took the blade in between her fingers once more, this time by the handle. She ignored the dull pain that came from the cut as the cold metal hit her tender flesh. She was about to throw it when she was stopped. ''wait'' Logan walked towards her. He observed her stance. She could feel his judging gaze upon her as he eyed her stance. Suddenly she felt him jab her hard in the side. Not expecting it, she nearly fell over. ''What is it with you?!'' she couldn't help but yell. ''You are unbalanced. Your feet were too close together'' he said in monotone. She growled at him. ''again'' She took the stance again, this time with her feet a little farther apart. He walked over to her again. He grabbed her wrist roughly and moved it a little to the side with a sharp tug. He placed his hand at the back of her head and gave it a jerk upwards because she was looking too much down. Even if he was helping her, he was being quite rough. ''hey!'' she said as he nearly kicked against her leg, not too hard, but not too soft either.

He looked at her unfazed. ''you could be a little more gentle'' She said annoyed. ''Noxians aren't gentle'' Logan said, referring to Katarina. She grit her teeth. Katarina seemed surprised she didn't talk back. ''You aren't Noxian. Why should you care?'' The red head asked her in her head. ''I may not be... but you are'' Mandy explained. This shut Katarina up.

''You want to protect them, right?'' Logan suddenly said. This made Mandy look up surprised. ''Your family...'' he said. Logan didn't look at her. He was looking at the ground, deep in thought. He didn't know much about her, but he was definitely right about that. Her memory darted back to her past memories. Her friends being beat up by bullies of her school, her sister who died in a knife fight. She remember exactly how it happened. How the drunk man came and tried to assault her. How her sister tried to stop him, but got stabbed in the stomach by the man. She remember how she had screamed and the drunk had ran away. She held her sister in her arms as she bled to death. If only she had been stronger then... if only... she may have lived...

By now Mandy was looking down at the ground as she thought all this. Katarina had stayed quiet throughout the whole ordeal. She could literally see the images flash by of what had happened.

Mandy looked up at Logan with a newfound determination. That's right, she had forgotten how she wanted to get stronger so she could protect people. People like her sister... Her eyes burned with a passion she hadn't had before. ''that's right'' she said to Logan. ''I want to protect them''.

For a second, Logan simply stared into her eyes, thinking that maybe she was bluffing, but that look in her eyes told him otherwise. Mandy turned to the dummy again, holding the weapon between her fingers. She aimed and let go. Her thrust was powerful, more powerful than she anticipated as it hit right in the center of the target. Mandy blinked, not having expected she would do that well.

Logan had his arms crossed. He knew that Katarina helped her in that bit. She had taken the start of the throw to give in more power. Mandy may have let go at the right time, but it wasn't on her own. He wondered why she helped her now, and not before. ''again''.

Mandy collapsed on the ground in exhaustion. Logan stood over her, the hot sun shining upon him. Even though it was so hot outside, he didn't seem to be bothered by it in his thick sweater. Mandy was panting, her chest heaving up and down in a ragged pace. Logan had worked her to the bone, throwing knives, running several laps on the running course, jumping exercises, stretching, jump exercises, everything that you could think of. Mandy knew that she wasn't in shape, but anyone would be tired after such long and hard training.

''Come back tomorrow'' he said in his monotone voice before walking away. Mandy lay on the ground several moments, trying to regain her breath. Her muscles would definitely hurt in the morning. Getting up from her spot (with quite some difficulty) She decided to head towards the dining hall to get her dinner. It was probably around 8 am, judging by the darkening sky. She sighed. She really was extremely tired. She didn't want to get up in the morning, just because she knew she would have another day of harsh training.

Even then she got up and headed towards the school to get her dinner

After dinner with her friend, which consisted of Jacob, Grace, Flora, Anna and Amber. They were good company, and they laughed and talked all night. After dinner, Amber had led her to her room which was in the Noxian wing. As soon as she entered the door that said 'noxian', she was amazed by how big it was. It must have been some kind of magic that made the inside bigger than the outside.

There were many more doors around, most of them probably empty, waiting for new owners. She entered her own room and said goodnight to amber before going to bed. As soon as she hit the covers she had fallen asleep.

She was awoken rudely when the covers were ripped from her body. he curled up in order to stay warm as she tried to reach for the covers. When she wasn't able to find them she opened her eyes lazily only to be met with golden ones. She rubbed her eyes to see clearly, and she could see that Logan stood there, covers in his hand, eyes slightly widened and his mouth open a little bit. Hadn't she been so tired she would've thought he looked cute. ''not this early in the morning, mandy'' Katarina groaned in her head. She must've also just woken up, not that she knew she could sleep. She also noted that this was the first time that she adressed her by her name.

Logan seemed to regain his composure. ''put some clothes on and get to the training field'' He said before heading out the door. She looked down at herself. She had to admit, she wasn't entirely properly dressed. Her shirt was halfway up her stomach, just below her breasts. Her pants were a bit lower on one side, a small piece of her underwear showing.

even though he had seen her like that, she didn't really care. She never got any attention from boys, for they weren't interested in her, so she didn't think it affected him so much. She got out of the bed, dressing herself and getting herself ready for the day.

The nexxt few days had all been the same. She was woken up at 5:30 sharp, though he atleast didn't wake her up like he did that first day. Now he woke her up by turning on the lights, which she hated. After, she would be put through harsh training, only stopping for lunch and dinner. Her muscles were protesting, but every time she was on the edge of breaking down she pushed herself onward, focusing on getting stronger... without Katarina's knew she could never be as strong as her, but she at least wanted to become strong enough to hold her own.

After the harsh training she would collapse on her bed, and the routine would start all over again. One day, she was simply sleeping in her bed when she was woken up by a door opening. Cold air was carried into her room, and she shivered from the sudden change in temperature. ''Logan, close the door'' She said sleepily. When he didn't say or do anything she opened her eyes. Light pooled in from the door, but a huge shadow blocked it. ''Logan...?'' she asked unsure. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness she could see that it was definitely not Logan.


	6. Chapter 6 - why always me?

**Last time:**

**Light pooled in from the door, but a huge shadow blocked it. ''Logan...?'' she asked unsure. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness she could see that it was definitely not Logan.**

Mandy stopped everything she was doing. She felt the same presence as she did that first day... that first day she found out Katarina lived with her. Before she knew what was happening she was already pinned to the bed, it's claws cut into her wrists so she would keep them down. She let out a scream of pain as they dug into her flesh. ''Kha'zix'' she said through gritted teeth. ''why are you here?'' she hissed up at him. ''I have come to repay you, Noxian'' it said back angrily. Mandy closed her eyes. She had to put her training to use, but she couldn't do anything. She was in a complete lock, she couldn't move her wrists at all or they would be cut in half.

Again she felt helpless. She wanted to do something, not be the helpless girl she usually was. She looked at the creature with determination. ''You won't get what you want. Give Jim back'' she demanded. She stayed completely still under him. ''oh I don't think I want to give him back'' he mused as he moved closer menacingly, filling the woman's nostrils with the scent of rotten flesh.

She suddenly heard a yell. ''Mandy!'' both Kha'zix and Mandy turned to the door to see a figure there. She instantly recognized him as Talon, the blade's shadow. With Kha'zix distracted, Mandy pushed hard once and successfully got him off of her. She screamed when his claws were ripped from her wrists, leaving a gaping wound. Thinking fast, Talon quickly jumped on top of it, smashing it's head into the ground at which it became disoriented. ''Jim, get it together'' Mandy hissed as she sat up on the bed, holding her wrists in her lap. She had to help him. She jumped forward, holding it's head down while Talon worked on keeping it's limbs down. ''regain control, Jim!'' Mandy nearly yelled as she kept him down. Her wrists screamed in protest but she pushed on.

Finally, the struggling of the creature seemed to cease. his body was engulfed into a white light and shrank before settling for the unconscious form of Jim. His head was bleeding and his clothing a little tattered, but other than that he was fine. Mandy sighed in relief as she fell back on her behind, sitting on the floor as she examined her wrists. They were still bleeding heavily, and with the adrenaline starting to disappear, she could feel the pain. She grit her teeth so she wouldn't scream out, instead only a groan escaped her lips.

She felt herself being picked up, but she was too concentrated on the pain in her hands to care. Another groan escaped her lips, this one sounding more like a yell than the previous one. She didn't know how long it took but she was placed upon a white bed and after that hands started pulling at several places. Her shirt was taken off, and she could feel a cold hand running over her stomach. Another yell of pain left her lips as she felt a hand softly grab her wrist and move it. Liquid was thrown on it, and she yelled out. She squirmed, wanting to get away from the pain. 2 hands on her shoulders kept her from moving around too much and both her wrists were held off of the bed.

More liquid, more pain, more screaming. She could almost feel the bones in her arm through her pain. The wound had been deeper than she thought. She faintly noticed through all the pain that something pierced her skin several times. Finally, after some time both her wrists were tended to. They were clean and wrapped. Now she lay on the bed, panting and recovering from the treatment.

After about 5 minutes of recovering, she opened her eyes again. She looked around the room. The first thing she noticed, or more like cared about, was Logan sitting in the corner of the room. He was looking at her, but not saying anything. He was hunched over, his elbows resting on his knees. It looked like he was watching over her like a hawk, an angry one at that, with those golden eyes of his. Mandy didn't find the silence uncomfortable. She was used to it.

''so... you are Talon'' she stated. Logan stayed quiet. ''I was wondering who your champion was. I guess you two are alike in a lot of aspects'' she explained. ''like?'' his voice seemed sore, as If he hadn't talked in a while. Mandy decided to ignore it. ''well you both like to keep to yourself. You don't talk much. you-'' ''so you want me to talk?'' he asked angrily. He stood up from his seat and walked over to her with heavy steps. If Mandy could move, she would have cowered in a corner.

''Fine, I'll talk. You should be more careful with yourself. If I hadn't been there you would have been killed. Be more alert, even in your sleep. an assassin should be able to do that. You got yourself hurt, you can't use your hands for a week!'' he yelled in outrage. Mandy was completely taken back, but she would not take this. Frowning, she made her comeback.

''It's not like you trained me to do so or anything. I am by far not an assassin, so don't expect me to act like one when all I've done is running, exercises and throwing knives! I don't remember you training me in the art of waking up when there is a monster out to kill you!'' she snapped at him. They growled at each other before turning away, like children fighting over the last piece of candy. ''children'' Both Talon and Katarina said in their heads. ''shut up!'' Mandy and Logan said at the same time.

Katarina chuckled. She loved watching her struggle. Though the girl had gained some of her respect, she still loved being sadistic.

It took a few moments for both of them to realize that it was a stupid argument. What has happened, happened, and there was nothing they could do about it. Mandy had acted to her best ability, and Logan had come in time to help. There was no use bickering over it. But neither of their pride allowed them to apologize. Finally, Logan walked out the door and Mandy made no move to stop him. She sighed. Why were they both so stubborn? She was wondering how she would survive training with him. She had trained with him for about a week, and It was exhausting. Physically and mentally. He was always so quiet. Not saying a word unless needed to. He was always so rough with her, like she was a punching bag.

Her eyes began to droop and she realized just how tired she really was. Sleep sounded perfect. Welcoming. Yes, sleep would do her good. She closed her eyes and relaxed, waiting for darkness to take over.

Logan was awake in his room, laying on his bed and staring up at the ceiling deep in thought. He was thinking about the training he had given the girl over the past week. Swain had tasked him with this job. He remembered his exact words. ''Listen, Talon. we must not let these Demacian fools get the better of us. We may have called a truce for now, but I suspect that they will try something soon enough. Train Katarina's host, and she shall become a great asset to Noxus. Do not let any permanent harm come to her, or I shall see to it that you end up in the gutter''.

His thoughts were interrupted by a scream. He instantly jumped off the bed, heading to where the scream had come from. Exiting his room, he heard talking nearby. Realizing that it came from Mandy's room, the room next to his, his heart dropped. Swain's words resounded through his head. ''do not let any harm come to the girl''. Asking Talon for help, he switched places with him. Standing in the doorway, Logan couldn't help call out her name through Talon's mouth. Both their attention now on him, Mandy took the opportunity to shake the beast off.

Talon took this chance to subdue it. He jumped on top of It and slammed it's head into the floor, hearing a crunching noise. Mandy came by to help, keeping it's body down while he worked to keep all of his limbs from slicing him and Mandy to pieces. Finally, when the beast seemed to have calmed down enough for it's host to take over Talon could rest. Letting go of the boy he turned his attention to Mandy. As she sat on the floor he noted that her eyes were closed tightly and she grit her teeth. His eyes traveled down to her hands which she had clutched in her lap. As soon as he saw the pain she was in and the blood that dripped off her hands he knew he had to act fast. he could hear Logan yell at him to take her to a doctor.

He picked her up bridal style, careful not to hurt her wrists any more than they have been. He began running towards the infirmary fast, not stopping for anything as the girl bled and groaned in his arms. Finally reaching the room he busted open the doors and walked inside, placing the girl on one of the beds. All of the commotion had attracted the attention of many of the other hosts, including Grace. ''Caitlyn. Lend me a hand!'' Talon yelled, almost panicked. He started gathering things like bandages and disinfectant. Caitlyn on the other hand got 2 pieces of cloths and pressed on both of the wounds to dim the bleeding. ''it will have to be sewn shut'' Talon proclaimed as he placed all of the materials on the table beside him. ''hold her down''

He was no expert in sewing, but at least he could manage to close the wound decently enough for it to heal together. He bet his lip in concentration as he sewed the skin back together, with quite a few protests from Mandy. But, after quite some time, he was done with both wrists. They were wrapped, and Mandy was recovering from all of it. He was surprised she hadn't passed out from the bloodloss or at least the pain. Maybe this girl was better than he thought...

Talon could suddenly feel an overwhelming sense of worry as Logan took control once again. He didn't think he'd be that worried, but obviously he must care about swain's words also. ''thank you, Talon... I... panicked'' Logan apologized. Talon merely chuckled. ''your concern for the girl is great...'' He said. ''don't deny that your concern for Katarina made you panic...'' Logan instantly bit back. Yes, Talon could not deny that. The commander's wish was for him to protect his daughters after all. He wouldn't know what he would do if any of them got hurt, especially Katarina.

Indeed, Logan was worried about the girl. So he stayed until she would recover from her little trip to pain land. From there on, Talon watched as they bickered... finding it rather amusing.

Mandy awoke after a few hours of good sleep. She was still lying in her bed. Her body wasn't as exhausted anymore. Her wrists still hurt, but not as bad as before she fell asleep. Looking out thec window she noted that it was dark out. She sat up on the bed using her stomach muscles. The covers fell off her torso and it was then that she realized she only had her bra on. She tried to cover herself up but every time she used her fingers a shot of pain rushed through her. She sighed, what was she going to do if she couldn't use her damn hands. All of a sudden everything went black and she could feel something light falling on her head. She shook her head so it fell off, and she could see it was a shirt. ''Put something on''

Looking to the side she could see Logan sitting on a chair near the bed. She noted that this time he wasn't wearing a hoodie. He wore a normal blue t-shirt. What bothered her is that she didn't even notice him there.  
His head was turned away as a form of giving her privacy. She managed to pry on the shirt without using her hands, but it wasn't exactly pulled on neatly. Not that she cared. The shirt was big, definitely not her own. She sighed softly as she stared down at her hands that lay on her lap. She was nervous. she didn't know how to start this conversation. ''I think it is time to train something other than your stamina'' he said. His eyes were closed and he looked peaceful. Mandy couldn't help but let a grin break out. Finally, something fun.

''alright, when do we start?'' she asked, trying to hide her excitement. But you couldn't hide much from Logan. He chuckled as he stood up. ''as soon as you're healed'' He walked out the door. Was it just her imagination... or could she see a genuine smile on his face? She warmed up inside at the thought. At least she could make someone smile, even after an argument. She didn't like the idea of waiting though. Who knew how long it'd take to heal those wounds. They were pretty deep after all...

A week has passed, and her wrists had healed nicely. 2 scars were now lining her wrists. She didn't like them, but at least they weren't big ones. They were just a reminder of the life she had chosen for now... What surprised her though is that she hadn't seen Jim in the past week. She thought that he'd at least visit her. Of course, she didn't know what happened to him, and she didn't dare ask logan about it. Not that he'd know much.

It was early in the morning once more. Mandy was already awake. due to the early morning calls Logan had been so kindly to provide her sleeping schedule had shifted, so she'd wake up extremely early. She thought that this way would be another boring day in bed, but she was proven wrong once the door opened. Logan peeked his head in, and she could instantly recognize a mischievous glint in his eyes. ''come''

Not protesting, She got up off the bed, careful not to damage her hands. Walking out the door she saw a door just closed. it was the door that led outside. Curiously, she followed after it. She opened the door and stepped outside. It was somewhat cold, but she could manage. She didn't see nor hear anything. There was no moon out tonight, so there was only a limited amount of light for her eyes. Looking around to try and find Logan, she found out that she was unable to. ''today we will focus on your senses. Hearing is the most important sense for a assassin. It can be the difference between life and death'' The voice of Logan sounded from the left of her.

Suddenly she could feel a hand on her shoulder. It was gentle, something she did not expect. ''don't tense'' He said. right hand moved up to her cheek and his left hand moved to her waist. her breath got stuck in her throat. Just what was he doing. She could feel his warm breath on her neck, a welcoming feeling when it was this cold out. She closed her eyes, not really knowing what she should be thinking or doing. She felt something covering her eyes, and upon opening them she could only see blackness. ''This blindfold will prevent any cheating''

Of course it was too good to be true. Sighing softly Mandy nodded and she could hear Logan move away. ''use those knives I just gave you and throw them where you think I am''. So that was what she felt on her waist...

It was silent for a little while. the only things she could hear were the crickets and the occasional rustling of the leaves in the trees. She listened intently, her ears sharp and she even held in her breath to hear better.

SNAP!

She whipped around, grabbing on of the blades that was on her waist and chucking them at the place the sound came from. Only a second later she heard a soft thud. ''miss''. Growling slightly she went back to listening again. She waited... and waited... and waited... until finally she heard a breath. It was extremely soft, but she could hear it. Again she whipped around, throwing a knife. She heard a satisfying clang. She must have hit something metal ''good'' This voice wasn't Logan's. It was deeper... probably talon's... did he shift just for this?

Leaving that to the back of her mind, she concentrated on her hearing once more. she waited... and waited... and waited... more waiting... more waiting. How long would this take?! She didn't know, but it felt like she had been listening for an hour now. She could hear Katarina groan in frustration in her mind. ''where is he?!'' she nearly yelled. ''I can't hear him when you're yelling, kata'' Mandy whispered out loud. ''Alright that's it''. Mandy gasped as her body suddenly started glowing. Taking control over her body, Katarina ripped the blindfold from her eyes. ''Come here and fight me, Talon'' She growled. She was tired of waiting inside of Mandy, only able to watch. ''You sure you haven't become rusty after all that time in your host, Katarina?'' the voice of Talon sounded up in one of the trees.

Mandy struggled to regain control over Katarina, but the woman seemed to be too frustrated to subdue. Mandy sighed, and thought that a little brawl wouldn't hurt. She just hoped Katarina would do this often, for she'd be in a lot more trouble if she did.

talon smirked as he jumped down from the tree. ''As much as I'd like to spar with you I was told to educate the girl, not fight you'' He said amused. ''You running away with your tail between your legs?'' the red head taunted with a smirk of her own. Talon looked down a little and Kata knew she had hit a sour spot.

Talon slowly looked up. he lifted up his arm to show that he did hold his blade. ''fine'' he said annoyed. Katarina smirked and Mandy wanted to facepalm herself. And Katarina was nagging at her behaviour...

Katarina moved in first, grabbing one of her blades and throwing it at him. talon easily blocked it with his metal plated arm, but it was just a distracted. She shunpo'd behind him and was about to strike at his neck. Knowing Katarina's tricks by now, he moved around just in time and moved to plunge his blade into her gut. Kata had to stop her attack in order to dodge it. Now that Katarina was off balance, he grabbed her arm with his free hand and pushed her back. he aimed a few of his shuriken to hit her, but Katarina was quick to think and used the momentum of falling backwards to jump up and jump over the shuriken.

This fight went on for quite a while. Both champions were equal, and neither could land a blow on the other. They were quickly starting to pant, and a few beads of sweating could be seem dripping down their foreheads. ''How does it feel to be out for once?'' Talon asked. Katarina smirked as she dodged an uppercut from Talon. ''It feels amazing. Now I can do what I want'' she threw a punch at his face which he sidestepped. talon smirked. with cat like reflexes he grabbed Katarina's arm and pulled her forward. He stepped aside so she would fall past him, but he grabbed her other arm and pushed her to the ground.

''Got you'' Katarina growled. She wouldn't go down so easily. She moved her knee to hit him in the groin, but he brought his own knee up to block it. however, now that he was unbalanced Katarina took this chance to switch their positions, so she was now on top. ''No, I got you'' Talon frowned at the triumphant smirk. He sighed. The battle had to be decided at some point. Besides, he knew he couldn't do anything. Katarina had both his arms and legs in a lock, so there was no way he would be able to switch them, even though he had the upper hand when it came to strength.

Talon sighed and relaxed under her grip. Katarina chuckled. It wasn't often when they sparred, but when they did they were usually tied or won an even amount of times. Talon stared at her unamused as Katarina looked like she was sitting on her throne.

Katarina was satisfied with her win, Mandy was able to regain control. Her body was bathed in a soft glow as it changed back to Mandy's appearance, though now the girl wished she didn't. Realizing the position she was now in she blushed and swallowed hard. She couldn't help but notice how Logan and Talon were so much alike. They both had a deep voice, though Talon's was slightly deeper. Their faces were both well build. They were alike with so many things.

Talon was thinking the exact same thing. How katarina and Mandy looked so much alike. Though their personality was different, their determination was the same, as well as their face. Snapping himself out of his thoughts, Talon didn't like the position they were in. he noted that Mandy had relaxed his hold on him, and so he switched their position. Mandy let out a yelp as she was flipped. Now that he was on top of her, her blush only intensified. His hot breath blew in her face, and she could feel the warmth radiating off his sweating body. Talon smirked, not seeing her blush in this light. ''you are getting far, Mandy. You might just beat us... someday'' he said before he let Logan take control.

Unlike Mandy, Logan was aware of the position he would be in, and so he immediately jumped up. He offered a hand to her, and she took it with a flustered face. After she stood, still quite shaky but she could keep her balance, Logan placed his hands in his pockets. ''Well that certainly was interesting. We should work on your relationship with Katarina. She doesn't seem to entirely agree with you...'' He said. Mandy nodded as she rubbed her arms, not sure what to say or do after this little... conflict.

Once again, Logan spoke up. ''well that's for tomorrow. You should go get some sleep. I will wake you up in the morning'' and with that he casually walked away towards the school. Mandy however, was definitely not tired yet... and she decided to have some fun...


End file.
